To Kill For A Rose
by ObsessedWithSpencerReid
Summary: Rose Left the academy due to heartbreak and moved to Quantico to work for the FBI. But what happens when a case brings the team to the place rose was avoiding the most? Suck a summaries. first fanfic so please be nice. r/r.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N):**** In my story Rose has blonde hair with green eyes and Lissa is brown haired and brown eyed. Sorry if you don't agree but it is how it shows in my head and dreams so it is how I am going to write it. And I do not own Criminal minds or Vampire academy. One disclaimer for the whole story. ****Chapter 1:**

_**4 Years Earlier:**_

I was running to the gym for training with Dimitri. I was late, as usual, and will probably end up running laps and will be receiving some Zen life lessons from him. I made it to the gym just 5 minutes late; I burst through the doors ready with an excuse for my lateness.

"Hey Dimitri! Sorry I'm late but I-"It was then that I noticed the only sound that I was met with was the echo of my voice. "Comrade? If you're trying to physce me out then it's not working!" silence. Maybe he forgot about training. I ran out into the hall only to bump into Alberta. "Rose, you look like you're in hurry." She looked bemused at my startled look. "Um yea, I can't find Dimitri he's supposed to be here for our training session." "Oh, well I haven't seen him but do you mind going and getting princess Dragomir? Head mistress Kirova wants to speak to her." "Of course." I set off to the moroi dorms ; when I got to her room I could hear moans and pants coming from inside her dorm room. _Oh god, can't fire crotch find something else to do with his mornings? And how have the not woken up the entire building with the noise their making?_ I contemplated between knocking on the door and just swinging the door open. I, being the bitch that I am, swung the door open and walked right in.

"Liss, stop fucking your- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Lissa was in bed but not with Christian but with Dimitri. And both were as naked as they day they were born and were in a very compromising position. "Rose it's not what it looks like!" "Oh really? Because to me it looks like my _ex-_best friend is in bed having sex with the man I love!" I told Lissa about me and Dimitri and about what happened in the cabin between me and Dimitri. **(This is after shadow kiss and Rose told Lissa everything.)** "Rose I'm sor-" "NO! Save your apologies _Vasilissa. _Just have your fun but know that I will never speak to you again!" I turn to Dimitri, who had stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation. "And guardian Belikov." I saw him flinch as spoke to him but I could care less. "You could fuck off for all I care. By the way the headmistress would like to speak to you Princess Dragomir." And with that I turn and ran straight to my dorm room.

The following days Lissa hasn't talked to me but I am perfectly happy that way. But a week later a few moroi guys came up o me "hey Rose, I heard you were offering free sex. You're a dirty little whore aren't you? But don't worry I'll swing by your room later." He winked and laugh as he walked away with his friends following him as they too laughed at me. _What the hell? _Was then that Lissa came up to me " What's the matter _Rose_ are you a little sore today I heard you opened up a little _business_" of course this had been happening all week but I let it go until Lissa had said what she said. _She_ was the one who had been spreading the rumors. I couldn't handle it anymore I had to leave. I ran to my room and started packing my bag, at midnight when everybody was asleep I ran and said good bye to my old life.


	2. Chapter 2

To Kill For A Rose: Chapter 2:

**A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to **_**Vafreek**_** for being my first reviewer and for practically making me squeal and jump for joy reading her comment! Here it is people chapter 2!**

_**Present day:**_

That was four years ago. I am now 22 and I work for the FBI. I am a profiler in the Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU for short) and my team leader is Aaron Hotchner. I love my team; there is the ladies man Derek Morgan, David Rossi, my ever so bubbly Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jereau and our super genius Spencer Reid. My team is amazing and has become my family since day one.

Right now it is a typical night in Quantico Virginia and I am currently enjoying an amazing night's rest. I was dreaming about the beach, a beach filled with hot guys…. But not as hot as my man-when a kiss on my shoulder stirred me awake. That kiss was followed by another and another, each kiss getting closer to my face. "Wake up hun. Hotch called and said we have another case." Groaning I looked at the clock. It read 6:00 a.m. "Damn. Why now, can't he wait a few more fucking hours?" I muttered while turning over."I thought you loved working cases" "I do, but it's a pain in the ass to be woken up early in the morning." I faced Spencer who was lightly chuckled and leaned over to kiss me. I eagerly tilted my face and met him in a loving kiss. Before things got to passionate he pulled away causing me to pout. He laughed and walked into the bathroom leaving me in the bed.

That's right, I'm dating Spencer Reid and I couldn't be any happier. We've been dating since my second week at the BAU. So basically two years and three months. We haven't told the team because we do not want it to affect our work lives and we are somewhat nervous of what they might think. As soon as I finished up in the washroom, I went downstairs to the kitchen where I was assaulted by the glorious smell of eggs and bacon. Yes my man can cook and I am damn proud of it! My mouth watered as I watched him slide everything onto the plates. "See something you like?" I saw Spencer smirking at me. A smile made its way to my face as I walked up to him and pressed my body against his. "The food" I said as I grabbed my plate of food and walked away, only to look back and giggle at the look on his face. He gave me a mock glare, "I will get you back." He said. We finished our breakfast and went to get dressed. I put on a pink multi strip cropped jumper, black skinny jeans, and chestnut colored UGGs. I also put on the ring that Spencer got me for my birthday last year and a diamond penguin pendant** (A/N: outfits will be on profile). ** Chief Strauss wanted me to dress appropriately-as in a suit- but after a "talk" with her she realized there was nothing she could do and I would wear whatever I wanted.

We got into the car and drove off to the FBI headquarters. The drive down was quiet but not awkward. Spencer and I could be in complete silence and be perfectly happy. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes; the window was rolled down so the wind coming in was cooling. I felt Spencer's hand intertwine with mine and let a soft smile make its way to my face.

We got to the building and parked the car, before I could open the door, Spence gently cradled my face in his hands, and "I love you." I looked into his eyes , we had done this every day, but each time my heart would skip so many beats, today was no different, "I love you too." I leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. We got out of the car and made our way into the building and up to the bull pen. We noticed that everyone was already in the meeting room and we hurried to the door. "Sorry we're late." I said. The team was used to us coming to work together. I told them that I was too lazy to get a car and since Spencer lived closed to me he would pick me up. They bought it of course. "It's alright we were just about to start." JJ smiled at me. "A series of unexplained murders have been occurring in Montana. The victims were stabbed through the chest with an unknown object and were beaten very badly." She put up pictures of the victims on the screens. Before and after the murders.

"Marks on the wrists shows that the victim restrained." Morgan said looking at the injuries in the pictures. "Yea and it seems that the unsub alternates between two types of victims. One is pale and thin while the other is more tan and built." Prentiss pointed out looking between the victims. Looking at the victims there is something that I can't quite place about them.

"Grab your bags, the plane leaves in an hour."Hotch said as we all got up to leave.

**There it is! What do you think? Remember, the review button is your best friend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! I give ya'll a GIGANTIC cupcake with the toppings of your choice. Lool. So here's the third chapter!**

**Chapter 3:**

"There's something familiar about the victims" I said as Spence and I walked back to the car. "What do you mean?" "It's like I've seen them before, by the way did JJ tell you where we're going?" "Not precisely but she did say that we will be going to Montana, but someone will be picking us up." We got into the car and drove to the airstrip **(I think that's what it's called) **and boarded the plane where everyone already was.

As soon as the plane got into the air, we started looking over the case and what we know. "All the victims look like they're in their 20's" Rossi pointed out. "The victims weren't sexually abused so it's hard to determine the unsubs gender" I said just as the screen of the laptop lit up signaling that Garcia is here. "Hey baby girl what do you have for us" Morgan smiled. "Well, other than my gorgeous self, I can tell you that I ran a background check on the victims and found zilch. There are lots of encrypted files and heavy security too. I can't get in, sorry sugar." "It's alright mama, we'll get the information from whoever we're meeting with" Morgan said as the plane started to descend. "Anytime my chocolate thunder, PG out!" I laughed; Penelope could always brighten my day.

As soon as the plane landed we grabbed our things and headed towards two men standing by SUVs. "Hi, you must be the FBI, my name is Danny Harris and this is John Summers." JJ stepped forward,"hi, I'm Agent Jennifer Jereau I'm the teams communications liaison, these are SSA Hotchner, SSA Rossi and agents Morgan, Prentiss, Hathaway and ." We all shook hands and it didn't escape me that his eyes lit up when JJ said my name.

Morgan, Prentiss, Spencer and I got into the SUV with , Morgan sitting in front, while JJ, Hotch and Rossi got into the SUV with Mr. Summers. "Can you tell us where we're going?" Morgan asked. Morgan is relentless, he will keep asking until he gets his answer. "I'm sorry but you will find out when we get there." said. Morgan huffed and went back to staring out the window. All of us were staring out the windows trying to figure out where we were headed, when I caught something in the corner of my eye. I turned around and noticed that on ' neck there were about 20-25 tiny little tattoos that look like x's. I knew those marks well. "Oh no." Everyone turned to look at me. "What is it?" Prentiss asked " I know where we're going."

The van came to a halt.

**A/N: there you have it! Let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey sorry for the wait but I got school work and my dad's B-day was yesterday so gotta celebrate! Thanks for your reviews and alerts! You guys rock! By the way Reid does not know about Rose being a dhampir and about her past at all. Here it is chapter 4:**

**Chapter 4:**

Mr. Harris turned around and looked at me, "how can you tell where we're going?" I turned around and lifted my hair showing him my two molnija marks. He grunted and I turned around Morgan, Prentiss and Spencer were looking at me in confusion and curiosity. "Morgan switch seats with me please."

The van started moving again this time with me in the front. "What's your full name?" Guardian Harris asked me.

"Rosemarie Nichole Hathaway" I said.

"You're Janine's daughter aren't you?" he already knew this but why was he asking? "Yes I am why?" I asked confused. "I was just wondering why you left. You could have been an amazing student. You were the top student in your class and the only one at your age to kill. It's outstanding work. You would have gone and done great things." My team was oddly silent in the back seat but I didn't want to turn around and see their faces, especially Spencer's, knowing what their expressions might be.

"I don't really want to answer that but thank you." A pause. "I have a question about the case, do you think that the object used to stab the victims could be a…." I trailed off hoping he would understand that I was talking about a stake. He did "It could be, but it also could be anything else. There were also marks on the m too." He scratches his neck when saying marks telling me that they were bite marks of a strigoi or moroi.

"Are we going to court or the academy?" "We're going to court." Prentiss finally spoke up from the back seat. "court? Where is that? Rose how come you know where we're going?" _Damn it._ "Guys you will eventually find out but for now I can't tell you anything" the rest of the ride was silent.

As we neared the royal court my nerves grew. What if I see Lissa or Dimitri? What about Christian, Eddie and Adrian? Would any of them recognize me? My questions came to a halt as we pulled to a stop and got out of the car.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." JJ said as the rest of the team joined us. "Follow me" Guardian Summers said as he walked toward the court. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought as we walked through the doors and into the hallways of royal court.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and remember the review button is your friend! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I had a ton of homework and tests. But I'm here now and have a new chapter for you guys! Here it is! Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5:**

As soon as we walked through the doors every one near the doorway turned and stared at us. I know this court and it's obvious that they would be surprised or intrigued when humans enter who are not feeders. We walked passed them as they whispered and pointed, I could hear bits and pieces.

_Why do we need humans here?_

_The muscular one is good looking._

_Doesn't the blonde female look familiar to you?_

I stopped listening after that. _It all looks the same_, I thought as we walked down the familiar path I've known for a couple of weeks. We reached a huge door with two men on either side. The rest of my team looked confused but I knew what was behind those doors. Guardian Harris and Guardian Summers stepped forward and spoke to the men at the door who immediately stepped aside. The doors were pushed open as we walked into a room where were many guardians lined up against the wall and had−as I like to call them− their "guardian masks" on. In the middle of the room was a throne. And sitting on the throne was what I like to call queen bitch. Queen Tatiana regarded us with a little skeptism in her eyes.

"Welcome to royal court. I'm glad you could come and help us with this case." She smiled warmly trying to make us feel welcome.

I snorted.

Hotch threw me a warning look and thanked the queen. They probably thought that she was just one of the head officers or something. "Thank you, where would you like us to set up?" Hotch asked. She looked at us and cocked her head. "Wouldn't you like to know about us? I'm pretty sure that you have questions about why you don't know of this place or as to why we haven't' answered your questions earlier?" "Of course we would like to know but we wouldn't want to hassle you for answers." Hotch politely replied.

"No worries." She said as her eyes scanned through us, widening as they got to me, _Damn I knew she'd recognize me._ "Ah Rosemarie Hathaway. It's good to see you again. How have you been?" The team turned to look at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Not happy to back in this hell hole." I muttered. She laughed. Of course she would hear me.

"Rose you've been here before?" JJ asked me. "Why of course she has. Infact she was a student at one of the academies we have here in Montana. Agent Hathaway, why don't you tell your team who you really are? About our race and what we do?" _Damn you, Damn you, Damn you, Damn you….._

I took a deep breath and turned to face my team. "We….DO I HAVE TO?" I whined like a two year old. "Yes you must." She said with a big ass grin on her face. Of course she would be enjoying this, watching me suffer. "Ungh…..fine." I turned to face my team again; I looked down at my feet while playing with my finger nails.

"I….uh…..well…I'm not _exactly_ human…." I risked taking a look at my team who gave me looks saying the thought I was crazy. "Oooookay…then what _are_ you?" Rossi asked. I could tell that they didn't believe me."I'M NOT LYING! What _we_ are is a whole different race. That lady sitting on the chair?" I pointed to the queen, "she is our queen. And …she's a vampire also known as moroi. And I'm a half-vampire, half-human, also known as dhampirs."

Now they really think I'm crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews! I will try and make a longer chapter for you guys! So here it is! **

**Chapter 6:**

"You guys don't believe me do you?" I asked my team.

"You being a vampire is kind of hard to believe." Prentiss said raising an eyebrow.

"Agent Hathaway." Queen Bitch said as I turned to face her, "Why don't you take your team to your room and properly explain to them what we are and what we do." I threw a glare at her. "Of course you should know where your old room is, you know the one you stayed in during Victor Dashkovs trial?" I nodded to show that I understood. "Perfect now off you go" she waved her hand at us telling us to go.

I slightly bowed before leaving which earned me more stares from my team.

I led them down yet another set of corridors that I had walked down many years ago. I have not spoken a word to my team since we left the room and am dreading to tell them-especially Spencer- about my life.

We reach my old room and I put in the key that Guardian Summers had given me and enter the room. The room was just like I remembered it. I lead them to the sofas and told them to take a seat.

"Alright, what I am telling you guys is the truth, but I might as well start from the beginning. I was born in Houston Texas on July 8th. When I was born my mother had just left me on the steps of an academy just a few miles south of this place and from then on I was raised by the school and the church. What I am is a dhampir we are half human-half vampire, we do not need blood to survive. We are just like regular humans but with more enhanced senses and abilities. Our whole lives we are raised with the training to protect Moroi, they are full vampires who do not kill for their blood. You don't have to worry about getting you blood sucked out because we have donors who willingly give their blood."

"Doesn't that hurt?" JJ asked.

"No the Moroi's saliva has endorphins in it so it puts you into a state of bliss. Anyways, we are raised to protect them because they are the only people dhampirs can reproduce with. Dhampirs cannot reproduce with each other or with humans such as yourselves. We have to also protect them from strigoi, they, unlike the moroi, are undead and actually kill for the blood. They have no sense of life at all and cannot see beauty. We were raised with the mantra _they come first._ I didn't matter if we died, as long as the moroi are safe and alive. I forgot to mention that there are some moroi who are royal and they are the one who we have to protect no matter what."

"So why did you leave?" Morgan furrowed his brows together as he asked me that question.

"I left for personnel reasons. I can explain if you'd like." They nodded. "Okay so it starts when I was in kindergarten, I had met my best friend-also known as my sister in some cases- there. Her name is Vasilissa Dragomir. I remember that day because our teacher told us to write our full names, don't get me wrong but having a five-year-old write Rosemarie Hathaway or Vasilissa Dragomir on a piece of paper was cruel, so I threw my book at her and called her a fascist bastard." My team and I chuckled at that image we knew were forming in our heads.

"Anyways from then on we were inseparable; we went everywhere together and helped each other when the other one needed it. We grew up together and her family had taken me in."

I paused. Taking a breath before I continued.

"One thing I forgot to mention was that moroi have powers. But not like flying or anything, but the can wield an element. Some have water, others have earth, and there is also air and fire. Lissa was different though, she could wield spirit. She could heal things basically. Alright back to what I was saying. Years passed and Lissa's family and I were just taking a drive when, out of nowhere, we were hit by a huge van. The car had swerved off the road and flipped down a hill. Lissa's parents and her brother were killed instantly." I looked my team in the eye. "As was I."

"But that's not possible." Rossi said.

"You remember when I told that Lissa could heal people?" They nodded. "Well she wielded enough spirit to bring me back from the dead. I now have a bond with her that cannot be broken unless one of us is killed."

"How does the bond work?" Spencer asked me, I could see a little sadness in his eyes. It hurt me knowing that I caused this sadness, I should have told him.

"Well she can speak with me through the bond but it only works one way so I can't talk back, I can also go into her mind. Like I can tell you exactly where she is right now. But, I choose not to."

"Why?" Hotch asked. _UGH! Why all the questions?_

"I'm getting to that; after she saved me our friendship became increasingly closer. A couple of years after that we ran away from the academy for some reason that I really do not want to share with you. We remain undetected for two years until we were caught by the school guardians and were forced to return to the academy. Among that group was my mentor, Guardian Belikov, who I had started calling comrade just to piss him off. He's seven years older than me and he's Russian. After we got back to the academy I got my ass handed to me by our headmistress – or principal if you want to refer to her that way. I had to train with Guardian Belikov to catch up in my physical classes before and after school. Things were starting to get better with school life until Lissa got kidnapped, I had never noticed at the time because me and guardian Belikov were placed under a spirit induced lust charm that was given to me that I was unaware of. So basically things got a little steamy until I had taken my necklace off. Thank god it was taken off before anything had actually happened."

"We figured out Lissa was taken and I had gotten into her head and found out where she was taken. It was her uncle who had kidnapped her because he was dying from a disease and he wanted Lissa to heal him every time the disease would spread too far. We had saved her and I found out that her uncle had given me the charmed necklace, he had told me that there needed to be some feelings between me and Belikov for the charm to work."

"so you had a relationship with your mentor who is seven years older than you?" JJ asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah….Alright I don't feel like telling my entire life story. So I make this long story short okay?"

They nodded

"Basically I had a hidden relationship with my mentor who was seven years older than me, I was kidnapped by strigoi along with four of my other friends, and one got killed in front of me and I had savagely ripped apart the strigoi that killed him getting me the marks on my neck which you get for every strigoi that you kill, we had a mass strigoi attack in which I had kill over thirty strigoi and have yet to receive my marks. A few weeks after the attack I was going to train I noticed that Guardian Belikov was not in the gym. I checked everywhere and finally went to Lissa's room because I had to tell her to see the headmistress, I throw open her door and find her in bed with belikov. I gave them both hell and stormed out of the room. After that I refused to speak to the both of them. Lissa had begun to spread rumors about me and about how I was whoring around and sleeping with everyone. I had enough and packed up and left. And then I moved to Quantico and that's how I ended up in the BAU."

"Damn that is quite the life you had" Morgan said.

"I know" I sighed.

"Alright everyone, let's just get some rest and let this settle in our heads, we'll work on this case tomorrow, it's getting late." Hotch said

And with that everyone divided up into pairs, JJ with Prentiss and Morgan with Hotch and Rossi. Spencer and I were sharing a room.

As soon as everyone left I turned around to see Spencer's sad face which tore me to pieces. I hated seeing him upset like this. I am going to explain everything to him and hope he understands.

**A/N: well I tried to make this as long as I could but I think I failed. I hope you like it though!**

**Remember the review button is your friend here in the world of fanfiction…. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I made you guys wait so long and I feel bad. I really wasn't going to write a chapter today because I got a haircut and I hate it with a passion cuz it's not what I wanted, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging. Here is chapter 7! (It's a little fluff-ish or lime-ish…I don't know what you call it...)**

Chapter 7

"Spence I−" I started but got cut off by him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've understood." His eyes met mine.

"I wanted to but, we were sworn to secrecy and humans wouldn't take to this so calmly."

I sighed and flopped onto the couch looking down at my hands. I felt the couch dip beside me.

"Do you still love him?" The question held no jealousy but came out as a whisper.

I looked into his eyes and softly took his hand in mine. "I don't love him. There might be some feelings left behind but, I love you with all my heart. He is a part of my past and will hopefully remain there as soon as the case is finished, me and you have the present and the future together so don't worry." I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips as I whispered my love to him. He deepened the kiss and leaned forward, making us lie down on the couch.

I felt his tongue run across my lips, asking me permission to enter. I willingly complied as his tongue pushed forward to meet mine as we fought for dominance. His hand rand down from my neck to my hip, and then back up again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my chest up against his, our kiss getting more heated and lust filled by the second. His hand slipped under my shirt and found its way to my bra. His fingers played with the edge and teased me through the fabric of the bra I was wearing. I wrapped my legs around him next, feeling his hard on press against me was the second best feeling in the world−next to having him inside me−I snaked my hand between us and started to rub him through the fabric of his pants. He reached around to take off my bra and−

My stomach loudly growled breaking us out of our lust induced haze.

We laughed it off and went to change into our pajamas and ate whatever we found in the fridge while watching discovery channel. We finished dinner and went back to the couch and cuddled up together talking about anything and nothing until we slowly fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**A/N: I know that this was a disappointingly short chapter but I am in a really bad mood but I promise to make it up to you guys with the next chapter. Remember to review! I know this chapter was crappy but I would still appreciate some feed back! LOVE YOU GUYS! MWAH! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey thanks for being so patient with me. It's just that school started and I am already swamped with homework. So I'll stop talking and you can read! Plus is you alert or favorite me or even review I will look at your stories and read them :**

Chapter 8:

I woke up with to the feeling of warm arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to face Spencer who was still sleeping. I slipped out of his embrace and went to take a shower, letting the hot water soothe my skin. I turned the water off a half hour later and wrapped a towel around me as I sifted through my suitcase looking for something to wear.

After putting on my clothes (outfit on profile.) I went to go and wake up Spencer. I walked to the couch to see him almost falling off the couch in his sleep. I crept over to him as an idea popped into my head.

I went over to the back of the couch and leant over his head. I took a deep breath and yelled into his ear, "WAKE UP SPENCER!" he woke up with a yelp of surprise and fell of the couch and onto the floor. The bewildered expression on his face had me clutching to the sofa to keep from falling over laughing.

Spencer got up and straightened his clothes before looking me in the eye and saying, "you'll be sorry for that." "How many times have you said that? Two. And how many times have you followed through with that threat. None. So I win. HA!" I said while walking towards the kitchen.

I was making breakfast while Spencer was in the shower when my phone rang. I looked at the display to see that JJ was calling.

"Hey JJ! What's up?" I said into the phone.

"Hotch wants us to meet up but he doesn't know where."

"How bout I come and get you guys and we'll go to the queen. She'll probably know where we should set up. By the way, where are you guys rooming?"

"Oh Guardian Summers was in the hall and we asked him. We'll just come over to your room."

"Kay" and with that I hung up

"Who was that?" Spencer came out with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, just barely hanging on. "Uh...JJ called and said she and the team are coming and meeting us here" I said, never taking my eyes off of the towel around his waist.

A smug smile crossed his lips as he saw what I was staring at.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

In true Rose Hathaway, I leant against the counter and smiled seductively, "I'd like the view better if the towel was gone."

He laughed and went to the suitcases and got dressed. We went over to the kitchen and sat down to eat making small talk until we finished. We threw our dishes in the sink as a knock sounded on our door.

Me and Spencer stepped out the door and I closed it behind us locking the door. I turned to face the team. "What do you want to meet up for?" I asked looking at Hotch. The team looked at him too.

"We could go over the facts we know and see if there's anything we missed the take a kook at the crime scenes whi−"Hotch stopped and looked right at me, as did the rest of the team.

"What are you looking at?" I said, but they kept on staring. It wasn't until then that I realized that they were looking behind me until I felt two hands wrap themselves around my waist. I tensed.

"Miss me little dhampir?" a familiar voice said. I relaxed and turned to face Adrian Ivashkov. He−along with Eddie and Christian−was the only person I didn't hate at this academy.

I hugged him close to me. "Adrian! Of course I missed you! I just wish we met again under different circumstances."

"I don't care. As long as I got to see your beautiful face again." I laughed as I turned to face my team.

"Guys, this is Adrian Ivashkov. He is the queen's nephew and one of the people who I don't hate at this academy. Adrian this is my team. Believe or not I work for the FBI now. Anyways this is Unit chief Aaron Hotchner, SSA's Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Agent Jennifer Jareau and Doctor Spencer Reid." My team shook hands with Adrian then he turned and faced me.

"You? In the FBI? I should have known that you would have gotten into something like that. And you look good. Your aura is really bright."

I looked at him in confusion.

"Your aura is a really bright red. It means pure love." The look of concentration on his face cleared. "Wait a minute you love−" he couldn't finish because I ducked down and swept my foot out under his legs causing him to fall to the ground. I climbed on top of him and leant down to his ear.

"My team does not know about this, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will chop your ball off with a rusty butcher knife, roast them and shove them down your throat." I leaned back and smiled, "got it?" He nodded his head so hard I thought that it might fall off. I got off of him and he scrambled to his feet and looked at my team. "One word of advice, never get this girl pissed. It will scare the shit out of you. Little dhampir, I'm gonna go, but you know where to find me." With that he walked down the hall and disappeared round the corner.

I turned around and Morgan looked at me. "What did you say to him? The poor guy looked like he was about to shit his pants."

"I just told him that I missed him" I said looking innocent.

"uh huh." Rossi said with a roll of his eyes.

I walked down the hall motioning to my team to follow me. We walked for a while before reaching the queens room. The guards opened the doors and we walked through. The queen sat on her throne looking, well, like a royal. I bowed and motioned for my team to do the same. We stood and I asked "your majesty, my team and I would like to know where we can set up to look over this case."

She looked at me and replied, "Guardian Jones will take you to a room that we have already set up."

"Thank you." We followed Jones to a room which was really roomy and stark white. It had a white board and a table with the case files.

"Alright let's get to work." Hotch said.

**A/N I think this might be my longest chapter yet. Of course I may be wrong. So we've seen Adrian. How much longer till we meet the rest?**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY TIMES A GAJILLION! I had exams so it took forever to find time to type this up but now I am free! I have already braced myself for the angry mob that has yet to come so…..COME AT ME! *puffs out chest in fear***_** I do not own any songs used in this fic, they belong to their rightful artist's.**_

Chapter 9:

"Alright. Let's get started, what do we know?" Hotch looked at us.

"We basically know nothing now that Rose just told us that everyone is a vampire." JJ said looking pointedly at me.

"I'll have you know that _**I **_am a half vampire not full, HAAAALLLFFFFFF-FUH" she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Alright Hathaway what can you tell us about the victims since you know all about this." Hotch said as the team sat down, each with a file in their hands. I looked over the photos that were up on the board. "A huge number of these faces are really pale−which means our unsub would be targeting moroi. But there is also a good amount of dhampirs in there… so I'd say he's targeting both."

"Do you know any of these faces?" Prentiss asked me.

"Yea, they were all in my graduating class but I only really know just a couple." I pointed out a picture of a dhampir with blond hair and brown eyes. "That is Casey venire; she was in my combat class. We weren't the best of friends but we got along every now and then." I pointed to a moroi, her hair was a reddish orange and she had blue pale blue eyes. "And that's Susie Malcolm, she's not a royal but she was friends with almost the entire student body." And finally I pointed to another moroi, who looked really familiar to me. "Oh. My. God." I stared at the picture with wide eyes.

"What?" Spencer asked me.

"I know him _really_ well. His name is Ralph Jones. The guy was a pain in the ass back in school, always gave me a hard time. And on the days that he was actually somewhat civil to me was when you can actually see his true personality which is not a bad person overall." It's true, sometimes I just want to bash his head into the nearest wall and on other days I actually got along with him.

"So the unsub is targeting people in your graduating class." Rossi looked at his files.

"Yes now let me finish. The marks on the side of their neck tell us that a strigoi drained them, which we can put down as cause of death. The ligature marks on their wrists indicate that they were tied down to keep from escaping, but if you look closely you can see that the marks on their wrists are shaped like fingers."I paused. "The bruising around the wrist isn't really bad so it wasn't a strigoi that held them down." I took a closer look, "I'd say that a dhampir held them down. You can't tell if they're male or female, because both are really strong fighters." I finished.

"So we are looking at two unsubs?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, because strigoi can't get onto academy grounds." Everyone waited for me to continue.

I took a breath and opened my mouth to speak. "Well since strigoi are, well, evil. We put up these barriers that are created with the four elements, water, earth, fire, and air. We put up new ones every few weeks and only humans, dhampirs and moroi can get in. so the only way for the strigoi to get their victims is to either wait for them to leave academy or royal grounds or to forcibly remove them from the grounds. They could also get in, but that requires breaking the barrier with a stake, which is infused with all four elements and is made of pure silver." I took out my stake, which I had found in my room, and showed them. "You can kill a strigoi by either decapacitating them, stake them through the heart or set them on fire. It's a hard task but it's the only way to get the job done."

"Alright, now there is really no need for geographical profiling or alerting the media. Since there is no media and we are right in the kidnapping area, all of you can go and interview the victim's families."

"Actually, all of our families don't live here. They're all living somewhere around the country or world. So basically you just have our generation to interview." I said, flopping onto the chair closest to me.

"Ok then. Hathaway, you and Morgan go and interview Ralph's friends or whoever he is close to. Prentiss, you and Reid go and interview Casey Venire's friends and JJ, you and Rossi come with me to take a look at the crime scene."

Morgan and I stood up. "Hotch I think we should also interview their guardians. Since they are shadowing their every step then we could get some useful information out of them." I said.

"Good idea. Alright everyone, we'll meet back here as soon as we're finished."

We all headed out to our destinations. The others had a guardian take them since they didn't know their way around. Lucky for us, I know this court inside and out.

Morgan and I were walking down the hallways in silence until he turned to face me. "Why did you keep this life hidden for so long?" He asked me.

"It's because of the past I had here. I mean, not all were bad but, the ones that were, had always hard to forget. That's why I ran away, to get away from the bad and get a fresh start on life."

"Yea but your job now still has some bad in it." Morgan chuckled.

I laughed along with him. "Yea it does. But it doesn't bother me because I have you guys," I looked at him, " no matter how hard everything gets you always help each other get through it. That's why I love my job."

"And it's the reason why you didn't flinch at the dead body on your first case too?" He smirked.

I shoved his shoulder. "No! I'm used to seeing death. Like, all the time. I actually created many dead bodies if you remember my story clearly." Then I realized something. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Morgan asked me.

"I forgot to tell you guys something. But it can wait until the whole team is together. I don't feel like repeating the story."

"If you say so baby girl."

We reached Ralph's room and knocked on the door. It opened and behind the door appeared a moroi woman with black hair that had red streaks running through it. She looked thin as if she had not been eating or drinking any blood.

"Who are you?" Her voice cracked a little. I could see the dried tears on her cheeks.

"Hi ma'am. I'm agent Hathaway and this is agent Morgan, we're with the FBI and would like to ask you a few questions about Ralph Jones. Do you know him?" I asked. She motioned for us to come in and told us to take a seat on the couch.

"Ralph is−was my fiancée, my name is Alexis Lenard. We were supposed to get married next month but then he w−" she choked up and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry for you loss ma'am but can you tell us about Ralph's schedule? Does he have any places that he likes to frequently visit?"

She took a shuddering breath, "I don't know. He would go to the feeders every day, but I always went with him for that. But every Saturday night he would go out to the courts bar with a couple of his friends to just relax and cut loose. Other than that his schedule is all over the place."

"Do you think you might know anyone who probably dislikes him? Maybe he upset someone in the past?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure. He was really good friends with Jessie. But there was one girl in the past he told me about. He used to bug her all the time, a couple of years after we met he told me about his past and how he felt guilty about what he did." She looked at me, "it was you weren't it?"

I nodded my head. "Yes it was, but I forgave him when I left the academy. Tell me how you met."

"We met at a bar not too far from here. I was being hassled by some guys trying to get me to dance with him and he came and told the man to back of telling him I was his girlfriend." She got a distant look in her eye. "He bought me a drink and we talked, and we've been together ever since." She wrapped her arms around herself. That's when I noticed her stomach.

"Ma'am are you pregnant?" She nodded. "I'm 6 months along. When my dad found out he kicked me out of the house, I tried to reason with him but it didn't work. Ralph made me move in with him after that." She burst into tears letting go of all the emotion she had been holding beck since the interview started.

"It's okay ma'am we understand-" Morgan tried to calm her down.

she shot up "HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND! My fiancé is DEAD! And my family hates me! I couldn't even explain to my father about how I feel about Ralph! AND NOW IT'S TOO LATE!" She went back to crying.

Morgan and I looked at each other, wondering how to handle this. I looked around the room and spotted a guitar. I rushed over to it and picked it up. I sat down beside and ignoring the look from morgan I started strumming.

_**(Papa Don't Preach – Glee version.)**_

_Papa I know you're going to be upset _

_'Cause I was always your little girl _

_But you should know by now_

_I'm not a baby  
><em>

_You always taught me right from wrong _

_I need your help, daddy please be strong _

_I may be young at heart _

_But I know what I'm saying  
><em>

_The one you warned me all about _

_The one you said I could do without _

_We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please  
><em>

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep _

_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep _

_But I made up my mind, _

_I'm keeping my baby, _

_oh I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

she stopped crying but tears were still running down her face. I moved onto another song.

_**(Taylor Swift – Ours)**_

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now my time is theirs<em>

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, my choice is you<p>

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<p>

And you'll say  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>And life makes love look hard<br>The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours<p>

And it's not theirs to speculate  
>If it's wrong and<br>Your hands are tough  
>But they are where mine belong and<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
>With this song for you<p>

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
>'Cause my heart is yours<p>

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours<br>They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours<p>

By the time I finished she had flung her arms around me and started crying again.

"Thank you so much" she whispered.

"it's alright ma'am" I hugged her back and saw Morgan smile at me. I smiled back and let go of . "Thank you for your time. If you remember anything else juts give us a call." I said giving her my card.

As Morgan and I left the apartment we got a message from Hotch telling us to meet at the gym.

"I didn't know you could sing. Or play the guitar."

"I write songs too. Those songs I sang I wrote when I was still at the academy. I always used to sing everyday to express what I'm feeling. I stopped once I ran away. But I still have my guitar. It's a talent I'd like to keep hidden."

After that we fell into a silence and continued to walk until we got to the gym.

_**A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for my delayed absence. Review and you get any VA character or CM character at your doorstep with a plate of cookies. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SORRY! I have not given up on this story, just a little confused on how to write this chapter. I am loaded with homework and did not have time to write this chapter. I think karma got to me as I have accidentally sat in bird crap and ended up rubbing my ass against the nearest brick wall for all of downtown to see. I also sprained my ankle so I guess that should have been a sign too. To this day I am still wishing I owned criminal minds just so I could have MGG all to myself. But sadly I don't own it.**

Chapter 10

Derek and I came to the gym and walked inside. It was just like I remembered it. There were bleachers against on wall so there would be a place to sit and the rest was space for training. Punching bags and fighting mats were piled against the wall across from the bleachers, two sets of doors led to two different rooms, one led to the training pool while the other led to the weight room.

We walked up to the rest of the team where Hotch was talking to a guardian. Students were sitting on the bleachers, so I assume that they were here on a field trip from 's. I didn't pay the guardian any attention as we made our way to Hotch while he introduced us, "these are SSA Morgan and SSA Hathaway, the remaining members in our team. Morgan, Hathaway, this is Guardian Castile." My head snapped up as Hotch said the guardian's name. I peered into his face and immediately recognized my lifelong friend, Eddie Castile. He looked over at me with a look of shock and disbelief, "Rose?" he whispered out, not really believing that it was me in the flesh standing before him.

I took a step towards him, I let out a shaky laugh, "yeah, it's me. Listen Eddie I'm so sor−" I couldn't finish my sentence as Eddie had picked me up in a hug that could've crushed my ribs if I had been human. "I can't believe you came back do you know how much I fucking missed you?" he said as he swung me around in a circle.

"Eddie…"

"You left without a word, without even a god damn letter to tell me why you left!"

"Uh, Eddie…."

"I was worried sick! For the past two years! I always knew you'd come back!"

"EDDIE!"

"What?"

"I can't breathe" I wheezed out. My team looked amused. _Stupid turds…._

"Oh sorry." He released me from his death grip and I crashed to the floor, breathing heavily, trying to get air back into my system. Spencer walked over and helped me up. I gave him a smile and turned to face Eddie, my smile faded as I slapped him across the face. "YOU IDIOT! I could have died!"

He gave me a stupid big ass grin and said. "Rosie you're not that breakable" I rolled my eyes, "I know." I let out the smile I've been fighting while pretending to be mad, you just can't help but smile around Eddie. I turned to Hotch "Did you ask him any questions?" "Yes but he really doesn't know that much." Eddie looked at me "sorry I couldn't help with your case." He started smile again. "Sooooooo, you're in the FBI now huh? Figured as much, Rosie poo always love to fight." I glared at him, "Say Rosie poo one more time and I swear to god− hey what are those kids doing here anyways?" I broke off in the middle of my threat as I once again remembered the kids on the bleachers.

"Oh they're here visiting from . I'm supposed to give them some fighting tips. You guys should stay and watch so you get an idea of how we work here." We looked at Hotch then went and stood by the wall near the bleachers after he gave us a nod saying we could stay.

Eddie moved to stand in front of the bleachers. He clapped his hands together, "Okay, we have the FBI watching our session today so don't worry they know about us." A black haired boy spoke up from the back, "How do they know about us Guardian Castile?" The rest of the group murmured in agreement. "They know about us because the queen has given permission for them to know and a member from their team happens to be a former student of . She Is Agent Rose Hathaway."

There was a collective gasp from the room as all the students looked at us with shock and awe, trying to figure out which of the three females was me. "Rose, want to come up here and help me teach the lesson?" Eddie asked, the students got excited at the thought of me helping to train them and began to whisper excitedly. I looked at Hotch and he said okay, so I got up and walked over to where Eddie was standing.

I stood awkwardly beside him and did a small wave, "hi", I leaned over to Eddie, "why are they so excited that I'm here?" "It's because your some sort of legend at the academy, there are different rumors going around that I can't even keep track of them." I nodded and then lent back letting Eddie continue talking to the class, "Agent Hathaway is going to help me teach you guys about the different techniques we use when fighting." A girl raised her hand, "are you guys going to spar?" Eddie nodded, "yes we are. It is just to show you how these things are done though. There will be no actual spars in this class, maybe when you guys are ready." The class groaned. "Hey Ed? I don't have anything to fight in. I'm in heels and shit." "Don't worry I have a set of your training clothes in my bag." I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's how desperate I was to get you back." I wanted to hug him but I had to be professional. I gave him a smile and headed over to his bag, I grabbed it and headed into the change room and took out my old training clothes, a sports bra-like top and shorts, I had black converses to go with them and my gloves as well. I put them on, luckily they still fit, and pulled my hair into a pony tail, removing and jewelry I was wearing and headed back out into the gym.

Once I got back out I was met with the sounds of wolf whistles and cat calls from the class, as well as Morgan, and the shocked look on my teams' faces, as well as the look of lust in Spencer's eyes as he struggled to keep his face neutral. I winked at them and went to stand on one of the several mats that Eddie had placed on the floor. "Alright class, Agent Hathaway and I are first going to spar and then I will talk to you about the different techniques we used." He turned to face me. "Alright Hathaway let's hope that you still remember how to fight. Don't want to see you cry when I win." I snorted, "as if," with that we moved into fighting stance and circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Eddie suddenly struck a fist out which I narrowly dodged, resulting in it just skimming my ribs. I fought back with a kick to the back of his knees, causing his legs to buckle underneath him. I tackled him to the floor trying to pin him down, but failed to do so as he flipped us over and used his body to keep me down. I managed to get my arm free in our struggle and elbowed him in his face which shocked him enough that he loosened his hold on me and I quickly scrambled to my feet. After the shock wore of he flipped to his feet and tried to attack my once more, kicking high in the air trying to get to my head. I grabbed his foot and twisted and he teetered for a little while before regaining his balance. We continued to fight like this, me always having the upper hand while he managed to get a few jabs at me.

I could tell by the looks on my team, when I quickly glanced at them, that they wanted to interfere and stop the fight the moment they saw how rough we got, it didn't matter though, I was determined to win this fight. The students sitting on the bleachers were now on their feet shouting and cheering. You'd think that this was a professional boxing match with the way everything looked. Eddie and I managed to get a couple of good hits on each other that were for sure going to leave a mark, while we were fighting the door opened and someone walked through and watched the fight like everybody else. At some point during the fight I had turned around to hit Eddie when I caught sight of who was leaning against the wall. It made me stumble a little when fighting, giving Eddie an advantage, which he took, and sent me flying into a pile of punch bags against the wall. "Oomph!" I grunted as I landed on the floor. I saw Morgan about to run over to me when I shook my head at him as I got up. I returned to the mat and went back into a fighting stance. The fight got a little rougher and I'm pretty sure I broke a rib, probably not, but it sure as hell feels like it. I ended up winning the fight when I pinned Eddie to the ground and jabbed my finger to his chest, "dead," I said with a smirk on my face. The kids started cheering for me and I got up and bowed at them, letting my inner Hathaway shine through a little.

I looked at my team again and almost fell over laughing at their faces. Each and every one of them had an almost comical look of disbelief and shock on their faces. When I first joined the bureau, I hardly fought in any of the cases; I mostly did the victimology and interviewed the victims. They ended up thinking that I probably just didn't fight or anything.

I went and sat back with my team, not bothering to change since I was all sweaty. I took a seat beside Spencer and noticed that his legs were crossed, a smile edged its way onto my face and he noticed it and just gave me a look that made me weak in the knees, thank god the team didn't notice. Eddie began explaining the different techniques we used and soon after he finished the class was dismissed to head to the bus where they would be driven back to . We got up and walked over to Eddie when I noticed the person standing against the wall started walking towards Eddie as well.

"Hope you guys had fun watching, I know I had fun." He winked at me. I giggled.

"Thank you for letting us watch, It was real enlightening, we didn't even know that Hathaway could fight like." Hotch said. Morgan spoke up, "We didn't even know if she could fight at all. Damn baby girl, your pretty strong." I laughed at his comment as I was about to reply, Eddie interrupted us. "Sorry for interrupting but I would like to introduce you to another Guardian, he just walked in while me and Rose were sparring. This is Guardian Dimitri Belikov. Guardian Belikov, these are the FBI agents, SSA's Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau, Doctor Spencer Reid and SSA Hathaway." As Soon as Eddie said my name his eyes snapped to mine and stayed there. I couldn't look away, just looking into his eyes before had made me melt, but now it was like looking into a hallow tunnel, nothing but cold, freezing cold and pain, tons of pain.

A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for my mysterious disappearance. "If any of you guys LOVE SPENCER then you should read **"Another Hotchner" by njr09230** it is AMAZING! Until next time. Toodles!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I know I took long but I'll throw in a lemon to make the apology better. ;) It's my first lemon! Be nice!**

Chapter 11

"Roza?" His voice came out as a broken whisper. He looked the same, silky dark brown hair that just barely grazed his shoulders, those endless brown eyes that used to make me weak in the knees every time I looked into them and now, when I look into them, I feel nothing but pain and hatred.

"Guardian Belikov." I curtly said, acknowledging him before turning to Hotch. I didn't need to ask anything but I just didn't want to look at Dimitri. Hotch gave me a look as if to ask if I were okay− ever since I joined the team, Hotch was like an older brother to me, he and Haley were always there for me when I needed them− I gave him a nod to tell him I was fine. Hotch turned and shook hands with Dimitri, "Guardian Belikov, it's nice to meet you. Do you think you might be able to help us with the case?" I shot hotch a look but he ignored it. Dimitri looked at me once before responding, " I would love to help you with the case."

"Great, so would you like to follow us and take a look at the crime scene photos? Guardian Castile would you like to come too?" they both nodded and we all walked back to the conference room** (That's what I'm gonna call it) **and the entire time I could feel his eyes on me, I ignored it though and kept walking. We got to the board room and showed Eddie and Dimitri the photos from the crime scene and told them what we knew. We waited for them to process the information before they spoke, "I think you're right about it being a human helping strigoi to bring out the victims. And the fact that they were all in our senior class makes it really weird. They could go after anyone they want, but why choose our graduating class?" Eddie asked. "Your right, we need to figure out why the UNSUB is targeting you graduating class and we need to do this soon" Rossi said. "But what could be so bad that someone would feel the need to kill people because of it?" JJ asked.

"I don't know but we need to get more information before we make any assumptions." Hotch said. "It's getting pretty dark outside so let's go get some sleep and start fresh tomorrow." **(Let's just say that the moroi and Dhampirs live in human time-day is day and night is night) **The team filed out of the office one by one, on their way to their bedrooms. As I was about to leave, a hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back into the conference room. It was Dimitri. "May I help you Guardian Belikov?" again, he flinched when I used his official title. "Roza…." He hesitated trying to find something to say. It took that moment of hesitation to speak, "Agent Hathaway." He looked up at me, "what?" "You are to call me agent Hathaway" I said to him sending a glare towards him.

"No. I refuse to call you that!" he took a breath, "Roza, listen to me I'm sorry for what I did and I knew from the moment I saw your face that I would spend every day for the rest of my life, trying to make it up to you. Please Roza….just try and see that I love you."

Those three words were all it took for me to snap. I shot up from the chair I had planted myself on earlier and slapped him across the face, "You ASSHOLE! You think just apologizing and telling me that you love me would make it all better? Did you even stop to think before you slept with Vasilissa about what it would do to me? No, you weren't. Why did you even sleep with her in the first place? Was I not good enough for you? Or was I just some sort of game to you?" I stopped to take a breath. Dimitri opened his mouth; before I could cut him off he started to speak, "I didn't mean to hurt you Roza! Lissa used compulsion on me! I tried to resist, trust me. I love you too much to hurt you!"

"I looked into Vasilissa's mind that night and I saw that no compulsion was used whatsoever! You willingly slept with her! And it's way too late to apologize to me." With that I turned on my heel to walk away. Before I could open the door, Dimitri caught my arm and spun me around, crashing his lips to mine. I was stunned for a moment before trying to push him off me. I finally gave up and with all the force I could muster, I brought my knee up and hit him right in the jewels. He let go and fell to the ground hands going to cup his crotch. I stormed out of the room only to see that my team was outside the door, and had heard everything we said. I gave them a little glare and pushed passed them, stomping towards my room.

Once I got inside the room I flung myself onto the bed and buried my face into the pillow as I let out a scream that I've been holding back since leaving the conference room. I felt the bed dip and a hand smoothed back my hair. "You alright?" Spencer asked me. I turned around to face him. "Yeah, it's just that, I knew I would see him… but I didn't know it was going to be this soon," I sighed and sat up, crossed legged in front of Spencer. "Just seeing him made me remember why I hate him so much." As soon as I said that he pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and took a couple of breaths and looked at his confused face, "he kissed me." After seeing the hurt look on his face, I began to tell him what happened, "it's not like that! He forced it. But I tried to stop it and it didn't work, so I kick him in the balls." I looked down as I said the last part. He placed his fingers under my chin and gently pulled my face up to meet his and gave me a sweet kiss before pulling away.

"It's alright, I believe you." He said with a laugh, "come on let's make some dinner." I got changed into some pajamas and headed towards the kitchen to make some dinner. I looked through each cupboard and finally settled on making some burgers and fries. Spencer came out after changing into his pjs and sat down beside me and we ate in silence. After we finished we washed the plates and went t the couch and sat together to watch some TV.

I had my head resting against Spencer's shoulder and he had his arms around my waist. I soon got the overwhelming need to kiss him and I did just that. He was a little startled at first but eagerly returned the kiss. After a few minutes we pulled away to be greeted with the site of each other's flushed face. "Not that I'm complaining. But what was that for?" he asked me confused. "It's just because I love you and no one else." He smiled brightly after that and brought my lips to his. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I parted my lips and let his tongue slide in as we began our fight for dominance. Spencer won and I willingly gave in with a moan. His hands snaked around behind me and firmly grabbed my thighs as he lifted me and walked us into the bedroom. We fell onto the bed−with me being on the bottom− not breaking the kiss. Spencer's hands made their way from my waist to under my shirt, slowly ghosting their way towards my breasts.

I moaned and arched into him as his hand found my breasts and his fingers tweaked my nipples through the fabric of my bra. His lips left mine as he trailed kisses down my throat and towards my chest where his hands were working their magic. He pulled off my shirt and began placing kisses along my chest as I began to lift his shirt over his head. I tossed shirt somewhere in the room and that was follow soon after by my bra. Spencer closed his mouth around my boob and swirled his tongue around, gently nipping and sucking as his hand kneaded my other boob. I let out a moan as I slipped my hand between our bodies to cup his erection through the fabric of his pajama bottoms. He let out a groan from the back of his throat and bit down on my breast causing me to cry out. I slipped my hand into his pants and past his boxers and wrapped my fingers around his cock, pumping him slowly. A strangled moan escaped his lips as he also reached his free hand down to slip a finger into my wet folds, he stopped his assault on my breast to whisper into my ear, " I'm going to make you feel so good that you won't be able to stand straight." I moaned out loud as he kissed his way down my stomach and towards my southern region.

He gave me the most seductive look ever before diving right in. he bit, nipped and sucked, leaving me writhing on the bed in pure ecstasy. He slid a finger into me and began slowly pumping me. Soon he slipped in another finger and by then I was cumming and moan his name. Spencer crawled back up to me and pulled me into a searing kiss before pushing himself into me. We both moan as he filled me and began to thrust his hips into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought my arms around his shoulders and began thrusting my hips, meeting him at every thrust. The room filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin and our moans and groans. Our pace quickened as we drew near to our release. Spencer started thrusting faster and harder into me and I loved every minute of it. He leaned over and caught my lips in his as I screamed into his mouth as I hit my release, he continued to thrust into me and soon he came inside me, groaning my name while burying his head into my neck. Spencer collapsed onto the bed beside me and I curled up into his side as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I love you" I said to him before I yawned.

"I love you too sweetheart" he said as he placed a kiss on top of my head and soon after we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: did you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! 5 OR MORE REVIEWS TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait! kept getting distracted but i finished it! here it is!**

**Chapter 12:**

The next morning I woke up and turn over only to find the spot next to me empty. I heard the shower turn on and knew that Spence was in the washroom. Of course, me being me, I got up and walked right into the shower and wrapped my arms around him.

"I see you've decided to join me" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Mmhhmm" I sighed as I buried my face into his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few moments before he turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leant over to kiss me, brushing his lips softly over mine before pressing them more firmly against mine, our mouths moving perfectly in sync as his tongue slid across my lips before slipping their way inside, exploring the inside of my mouth before our fight for dominance began. I moaned as his hands trailed down my back leaving a trail of heat in its path. His hands grasped my bottom and picked me up, pinning me to the wall, deepening our kiss.

One hand slipped between us and began rubbing me through my folds, bringing me near to release before sliding a finger in, pumping in and out, arousing me even further and brought me right to the edge of release. Just as I was about to let go, he pulled out his fingers and slid himself into me and resumed the same motions that his fingers had before. In just a few minutes I reached my climax, pulling Spencer with me as we moaned each other's names and grasped onto each other, trying to prolong this moment. As we regained control over our breathing I slid down from his body and we took time cleaning each other's bodies. It was amazingly sensual and relaxing. Afterwards I got out and let Spencer take a shower himself as I dried myself and got ready.

As I headed towards the kitchen then my phone rang in the bedroom and I ran to get it. It was JJ.

"Hey JJ!"

"Hey, Hotch wants us to meet at the boardroom in five."

"Alright. Later." I hung up the phone and made coffee for the two of us and grabbed two doughnuts as well.

Spencer walked out fully dressed and took the coffee I offered him and greeted me with a peck on the lips. "Morning. Who was that?"

I sighed, "Hotch, he wants us at the board room"

He nodded and we walked out, locking the door behind us and headed towards the board room. When we got there we saw that everyone had already arrived and we were the last ones to arrive.

"Hey sorry we're late. Did we miss anything?" I said as we sat down.

"Not really, we just started. Since we've already interviewed the victims' friends and families, and there are no new killings, Hotch thought that we should just go through names and history to see if anyone could be a suspect." JJ said.

"Or we could just ask Rose." Rossi suggested. Hotch looked at me, "Rose do you think you know anyone that would want to kill people in your graduating class?"

"I honestly don't know." I said, confused as to who would want to kill these people.

"Hey baby, remember you were gonna tell the team something?" Morgan said. The team turned to face me as Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"Oh right! I was going to tell you that when I was in the car accident and was brought back from the dead, I held onto the world of the dead somehow, I can see and speak to the dead."

Again the team looked at me like I was crazy as I revealed a new piece of information about myself.

I shrugged, "I told you, my life is messed up." They nodded and the door opened as Eddie came in and looked around. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's been a new murder."

"What?" Prentiss exclaimed.

"yea, Jasmine Mallory was found dumped by the church. But the weird thing is that her body is still warm."

"you mean that she literally just killed?" I asked.

"Yup." He said. "Alright, Rose. You are coming with me and Rossi to the crime scene and JJ you go and interview the victims friends or family with Guardian Castile, while Prentiss, Reid and Morgan go over the facts to see if there was anything we missed." With that we headed off towards our assigned places.

When we arrived at the crime scene we headed straight towards the body and began to look over the injuries.

I crouched down beside the body, and just as Eddie said, it was warm, proving that she was just recently killed.

"Same marks." I said as I got up. Hotch was over at the church doors, looking at something in his hands.

Rossi and I walked over to him, "what is it?" Rossi asked as we approached him. He looked at us and handed us a piece of paper.

_All For you my love._

What the hell? "The Unsub has someone in mind?" I asked bewildered. I thought that he was just upset with these people somehow and thought they would get even.

"We should bring this back to the team." Rossi stated as we headed back towards the board room.

Who the hell is this guy?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Hey this chapter is for TheShadowPrincess who suggested that this chapter be in the murderer's POV.**

**Chapter 13:**

UnSub POV:

I watched as the agents walked towards the crime scene and look around as they approached that whore I've disposed of. I hope they see the wrong that she has done and that her death has done justice to everyone.

Agent Hotchner had gone straight to the church door as agent Rossi and Rose Hathaway went to the body. Aah, Rose Hathaway, it's been a while since she's been back. I wonder what she thinks of this. Oh well. I left the scene and moved deeper into the woods, towards the fence lining the edge of it. As I climbed over it and got into my car. I drove for quite a while before coming to a stop in front of a small cabin in a secluded area. I got out and walked in and headed straight for the basement.

Right in the middle of the basement floor lays my newest victim, Jessie Zecklos. I leant down in front of him and gave him a good hard smack across his face and watched with satisfaction as he spat out blood. "You will pay for what you have done. " I sneered as I hit him again. He looked at me with terrified eyes, "What are you talking about I didn't do anything!"

I strode across the room and picked up a lead pipe and walked back to him. "Admit to your faults!" I screamed at him. "What faults? I didn't do anything!" he screamed as I brought down the pipe on his leg. I heard his bone break and smiled. "You know what you've done! Just admit to them and your suffering will end."

"I honestly do not know what you're talking about! Just let me go I won't tell anyone!" he was crying hysterically as I had broken his other leg now. "You won't get out of it that easy." With that I left the room to let him suffer.

They will all pay for what they had done and I will get my revenge.

**A/N: I know it's a little short and not much of a chapter, but I can't think like some killer. I'll try harder next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: sorry for making you wait this long. i just kept getting distracted. here it is**

**chapter 14:**

after sharing what we found with the team, we began looking at everything in a new perspective.

"Okay, so he's killing these people all for a person. then it should be for something that the Unsub thinks is worth killing them for. which of course could mean anything since they are doing this for someoe that he thinks deserves this. are they doing it for this specific person or are they doing this as a form of getting back at them for something they've done?" Spencer said while pinning up the note against the board.

"Well the note doesn't really give anything away, but they way that this guy kills the victims could suggest that he is trying to protect the person this note is for." prentiss said.

"But who is this note for? if it were for someone in the royal court then wouldn't he leave thenote on their door with a picture or something?" JJ said. of course usually when we have a case when an unsub is killing for a specific person then they would usually leave pictures of the murder's at the door of the object of his affection. this is odd. wait a minute!

"Guys what if the Unsub left this note for us? i mean we are pretty much the only ones that are allowed on the crime scenes. ofcourse the unsub probably would have known that and placed the note there as a way to communicate with us." the team thought this through and nodded at what i discovered.

"Good work Hathaway. Alright now with this new information i think we are ready to give out the profile." Hotch said.

" do you want me to go to the queen and tell her that we're ready?" i asked with my hands on the arms of my chair ready to get up. he nodded at me and i left the room.

halfway down the hall, Prentiss, somehow, ended up wallking next to me. "I'm guessing Hotch told you to come along." she nodded.

we walked in silence for a while, until, " so what was with you and guardian Belikov the other day? i mean, i know you guys had something but why did the team find him on the floor literally cradling his balls while rocking back and forth."

" the guy had the nerve to kiss me after saying that he's never stopped loving me and that he'd show me once i let him in. Like i would ever take him back after what he's done."

"i know what you mean. you know you should really get a boyfriend. you're young and absolutely gorgeous, and i'm pretty sure that guys are lining up at your door to take you out."

we turned a corner " meh, i don't really find them my type."

she was about to respond when we approached the queens room. i knocked and the doors opened as her guards showed us in. Prentiss and i bowed when we reached her and stood.

"your majesty, we're ready to deliver the profile to the guardians."

she turned to face one of her guards, "go gather every one of the guardians and brings them here." he left and then she turned to face us. "After you deliver the profile i ask that you and your team take the rest of the day off aand tour the grounds and get familiar to the area. it would be better that way incase something happens." i nodded and webowed one last time before leaving the room. "isn't Hotch the only one allowed to order us around?" prentiss asked as we made our way back to the team.

"well, yea, but she outranks Hotch anyday. i guess i can give you guys a tour of the area after the profile." we got back to the team and told them that we were ready and we made our way back to the Queen's chambers.

everyone was seated and ready for the profile, we made our way to the front of the room and waited until everyone quieted down. Hotch stepped forward, "as we have just been informed of this existence we could not really give an accurate profile, but with the help of agent Hathaway we were able to build a profile to give to you. Please keep your questions to the end." He, as well as everyone in the room looked at me, the guardians face's were filled with shock as they recognized me.

i took a step forward and began the profile, " our UnSub, also known as the unkown subject or killer, does not work alone,with a highly guarded area like this, the unsub would need help in luring the victims away, he has outside help and believe or not is working with strigoi which explains the bruising around the neck and arms as it would tke someone strong to hold down the dhampir victims." i stepped back as morgan took a step forward.

"the type of unsub we are working with will probably inject himself into the investigation by helping and getting knowledgable about the facts on the case."

prentiss spoke up from beside rossi, " he has left a note in the latest crime scene "All For You," this tells us that the unsub is killing for a specific person and not because of any fantasies or for any sexual release."

Spencer began speaking, "the unsub left this not at the crime scene, meaning that this note was meant for us to find and that is was meant for someone in the guard or in our team since it wasn't left on a residents door. the unsub is killing as a form of revenge as a way to get back at the victims for something they've done."

Rossi started speaking, "our unsub is a male probably in his early twenties to mid thirties based on the timeline and is killing people in the St Vladimir's graduating class of 2008. we've identified him as a male due to the note . A woman would probably add more to the note, she would put in terms of endearment. Our UnSub will not give in easy and will most likely put up a fight when confronted."

"just try to reason with him when we catch him and if you find anything just give the information to the queen and she will hand it over to us." JJ finished off.

"Alright that's it you all may leave now." the queeen dismissed every one and after everyone left the room she told us to take the day off to tour school grounds.

after thanking her, we left the room and made our way back to the board room and toookk a seat.

"So, should i just give you guys a tour of the place?" i asked the team.

hotch nodded and everyone got up and we made our way out of the building and just began to walk around.

**A/N: i just stopped it here, it seemed harsh to make you guys wait this long. next chapter is the tour of the royal court and rose meets people from her past.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: this chapter is for my best friend whose birthday is basically on the day she will be reading this: wednesday april 11th 2012. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MACHII LOVE YOU!**

**chapter 15**

as we got out of the building we began to walk aimlessly around while i contemplated on where to take them.

"i think i should show you guys the wards. it could help with the case and we could look ffor where the unsub gets in to the school and gets out." they nodded and i steered them in the direction of the woods.

As we entered the woods and got deeper in, my feet took on their normal path and headed straight to the wards were there was a metal fence lining the area along the wards. i turned around, "well this is it," i said as i spread my arms out. they looked around and took in the area around them. "so this is how he gets in? he climbs over the fence?" rossi asked.

"well pretty much. since there are multiple unsubs on must be a dhampir and it cant be a moroi since it requires alot of effort to actually get someone over this fence by yourself."

i looked aroud and noticed something on the fence. walking towards it i see a few loose screws, crouching down i hooked my fingers through the chain links and pulled, the fence broke away easy, from the looks of the size, it seemed large enough for a person to fit through, maybe even two. " guys, look at this" they came over and looked at the fence.

"this could be where he pulls his victims through." prentiss said looking at the size of the hole in the fence.

alright how bout i take you guys through the rest of the campus and the we can get ssome rest?" they nodded and as we got ready to leave we heard a rustle somewhere near us.

morgan told us to wait and crept into the woods to check out what was happening.

a few moments later he came back blushing like crazy. i went in to chack what happened and the sight before me was just shocking.

**Spencer**** pov.**

we were waiting on rose to comeback when we heard her explode in laughter.

"GOD DAMN IT CHRISTIAN CAN'T YOU FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO FUCK YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

we all looked at eachother in confusion until a male voice yelled out, " WHO THE HELL AR- ROSE FUCKING HATHAWAY! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! WHAT IF I WALKED IN ON YOU FUCKING YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

we all burst into laughter, i was a little quiet, anticipating what her answer would be. we decided to keep us a secret until we both felt ready to tell the team. if she slips up then we are going to have to tell the team.

"WELL IF I HAD A BOYFRIEND THEN I WOULD BE SMART ENOUGH TO TAKE IT TO THE BEDROOM!PUT SOME PANTS ON I DON'T NEED TO SEE YOUR JUNK!"

"Oh rosie you know you like it"

we heard a smack followed by an 'ow'. Rose came back to us laughing so hard that she was turning red. she made herway towards hotch and fell onto him unable to keep herself up anylonger. he brought his arms up to hold her up and i felt sad that i wasn`t the one to wrap my arms around her but we had to keep our cover. a mman and female came through the woods and were blushing furiously which sent rose into another fit of laughter. "shut up Hathaway!" he yelled and rose began to calm down. she turned towards him, "I missed you to sparky" she laughed while opening up her arms. he sighed and walked into them. "i missed you too rose" he mumbled into her shoulder. when they pulled away rose turnned to face us, "guys this is Christian Ozera, again one of the people that are not on my list of hate."

we all waved to him and he waved back before introducing us to his girlfriend, "guys this is-" rose screamed and rushed past him before pulling the female into a crushing embrace. "MIA!" the female also shouted and hugged rose back.

they pulled away from each other, "guys this is mia, christians girlfriend and another person that is not on my hate list."

again we all waved before introducing ourselves. after introductions were made we all made our way out of the woods and rose asked christian if he would like to have dinner with her tonight to catch up and to bring mia along with them.

**Rose pov.**

after giving christian and mia my room number we parted ways and finished up our tour of the school before heading of to our rooms to get some rest under the orders of hotch. after changung into our pajamas spencer and i curled up in eachothers arms while watching the discorvery channel just enjoying eachothers prescence and spent the day unwinding and relaxing until i had to get ready for dinner with christian and mia.

**AN: I KNOW ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT DONT KILL ME! AND HAPPY SWEET 16 MACHII! YOU BETTER START DRIVING ME PLACES NOW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I made my way towards a diner near the south end of the court. Christian had called and told me to where something casual, so I left with a pair of jeans and a top, (outfit on profile.). I played with the hem of my shirt as I got closer to the diner and made my way through the door to the table where Mia and Christian were cuddled up at.

They looked up and saw me and got up to embrace me before we sat back down. A waitress came by to take our orders and as soon as she left a somewhat awkward silence settled among as. "Sooo." I started off as I pushed back my glasses. I honestly don't need them; I just wear them whenever I feel like it.

I sighed before actually saying something, "how are you guys?" I asked. They both looked at each other before answering me, "How the hell do you think we've been? You just got up and left four years ago and I found out that my ex-girlfriend is a cheating bitch." Christian said. "And we've been looking for you the minute we found out that you left, we've been looking for a year straight before we gave up. But we all still hung onto some hope that you would come back. Dimitri looks like he's been through hell and Adrian was the only one who kept looking these four years." Mia said.

"I don't give a fuck about Dimitri since he and Lissa are the reason that I left. And I ran into Adrian when we came here and I am so glad I did because I miss him like hell. As for the two of you, I am sooo sorry that I just left the way I did, it's just that I couldn't take it anymore and I just had to get away from it all."

Mia came over to my side of the table and gave me a hug which I returned half-heartedly as something was still on my mind.

"Hey guys?" they nodded, "What happened to Lissa? Is she still here?" _please say no, please say no…._

"She's still here," _fuck_, "but we don't really talk to her, she tries to make amends with us but the first time we forgave her she fucked it up and we refused to forgive her again after that." Christian said.

I nodded hoping that I would not have a run with her anytime soon. We all soon fell into a comfortable silence after the waitress came by with our orders and we started eating until halfway through my meal my phone buzzed, telling me that I had a text. Pulling my phone out I opened it.

_**To: Rose Hathaway**_

_**From: Aaron Hotchner**_

_**Cc: Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, David Rossi.**_

_**There's a new victim missing. Meet at the conference room in 10. **_

I got up ready to leave, "Guys, I hate to bail on you but my boss is calling me in. sorry."

I hugged them both and turned to leave when I heard Mia softly call out, "should we be scared?"

I turned. "Just be careful of who you guys associate with__and just stay safe."

They nodded and I made my way towards the conference room and saw that only Hotch was there.

"Where is everybody else?" I wondered aloud.

"Well I did say meet in ten minutes. You came here with nine minutes to spare." He chuckled.

I grinned and a few minutes later the rest of the team filed in and took their seats.

Hotch cleared his throat before beginning, "I called you guys here because a new victim was reported missing by his girlfriend just last night around midnight." He turned to the board putting up the picture of the missing victim.

I gasped, "Jesse Zecklos?" the team looked at me again. "A friend of Ralph's" I explained.

"Wait, Ralph as in our victim?" Rossi asked. I nodded.

"Alright so since the call came in at around midnight then he wouldn't be at home since that's where the his girlfriend called us from, she reported the he was out at the bar with friends and said he would return home by 10 but never showed up."JJ said, telling us about the call from last night.

Alright, Rossi I want you and Prentiss to come with me to interview Zecklos' friends he went out with last night, see if there was anything unusual, and Morgan, take JJ with you to interview the girlfriend. Hathaway you and Reid stay behind and call Garcia and ask her to do a background check on the victims and see where they've been in the past months that might be similar so we know where he might be abducting them." And with that they left.

I looked at Spence and call Garcia and put her on speaker.

"You've reached the cave dweller of awesomeness. How may I assist you with my techno powers?"

"Hey Pen, you're with me and Spencer, I was wondering if you could do a background check on all the victims and see if they all have something in common? We've unlocked the databases for you."

"Aww, sweetheart, I've already done it. They've unlocked it last night so I did everything already. All the victims have gone to the same bar in the area. The bar is called Bitten. Crappy name for a bar if you ask me but I guess it suits you guys since you're vampires."

I looked down at the phone in confusion, "How did you-" she cut me off, "Hotch told me everything and honey you so do not deserve that worthless scumbag who cheated on you. Just wait till you get back to Quantico and I'll find you the perfect man." I watched as Spencer fidgeted slightly where he was standing. I could tell that he was uncomfortable with everyone trying to set me up. Since we've been together I have gone out on at least 10 different blind dates courtesy of JJ, Prentiss and Garcia.

I laughed, "Penny, how many times do I have to tell you, that I'll find the perfect guy when I'm ready."

She sighed, "fine, but hey Reid?" "Yea?" Spencer answered. "Make sure Rose doesn't go back to that Russian dude. I have a feeling that he's bad news. I mean Jaje told me about the excuses he made and that boy is a huge fibber."

"Alright" Spencer promised before we said goodbye to Garcia and hung up.

After we recorded the new information and since we had nothing to do, we just took a seat and relaxed for a bit.

"Hey Rose?" Spencer looked at me.

"Mhm?"

"Do you think we should tell the team about us? I mean, it's been two years and every time we've decided to tell the ma case always pops up and we hold off. But now I guess we can tell them once the case is over. I mean, if that's okay with you." He stuttered out.

I thought about it a bit. Did I want to tell the team? Of course we put it off every time we have a case and completely forget about it but this time it would be for real. But this would also be risking our jobs. Even though we've kept our relationship professional in the field for two years, we still can't tell how this would blow over once it got out into the open.

On the plus side though, it would keep me from going out on blind dates with random dudes and I get to fully be with Spencer in public and everything. We'd also have the team's support if they understood this so-

"Rose?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." I turned to him. "We'll tell the team once the case is over."

He opened his mouth to say something but a guardian walked in. "Excuse me agent Hathaway?"

I nodded.

He handed me a package, "This was in front of your room I was walking by and thought that it might be involved with the case somehow seeing as you just got here and no one knows your rooms except the Guardians." I said a quick thanks and he introduced himself as Guardian Michaels before he left the room.

I looked at Spencer before opening the package.

Inside was a single red rose. My favorite flower. And attached to the rose was a note.

_We __**will**__ be together my love._

**A/N: sorry I took so long to update I got a bit of writers block as to how to write this chapter! Remember READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Rose Pov.**

After showing the note to the team Hotch decided that it would be best if I were taken off the case.

"Hotch you can't be serious! You can't take me off this case!"

He sighed- we were in the conference room arguing in front of the team.

"The note made it clear that you are the unsubs final target and I am not risking your safety by letting you continue this case"

"Well, how the hell are you going to continue to solve this case when you don't know shit about my kind?"

"We will find a way and we have the guardians for help." He pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly getting frustrated.

"Well I'm the only one that full out knows these victims on a personal basis! And if I'm taken off this case then you probably won't get far with the guardians."

"We've delivered the profile and we know who his victims are. We just need help from the guardians and that is it! I suggest you go back to the rooms and just stay there for the rest of the day. We can work the rest of the case without you." With that he turned away from me.

Furious, I replied, "like hell you will," and right before I stormed out I turned around and said, " and just to give you guys a little push, thanks to my 'abilities' I can tell something bad will happen soon so when it does, don't come running to me for help." I turned on my heel and marched out of the room.

As I left the building I began to feel a little guilty. Hotch didn't mean to fight with me. He was stressed out because he and Hailey were having problems and I guess I just turned that stress into anger. I thought about turning around and apologizing but decided to do it tomorrow. As I walked I looked around me and just took in the scenery soaking it in, trying to calm myself down. I neared the building my team was staying in which was in a secluded area of the court. Before I got to the doors a searing pain spread throughout the back of my skull as I landed face first onto the ground. The last thing I remembered was being pulled into the woods before I gave away to the pain and succumbed to the darkness…

**Team's Pov.**

The team watched as Rose stormed out of the room and looked at each other in shock. In all the time that they have known her, they have never seen this angered side of her. She was always happy and energetic. She and Garcia together could lift anyone's spirits. Hotch sat back down and looked at everyone. "Alright, we need to call Garcia and have her pull the names of all the men that match our profile." He took out his phone and put it in the centre if the table on speaker. "Speak and be heard by Quantico's oracle!" Spoke the technical analyst in her usual bubbly manner.

"Hey mama, we need you to do a search of all the men here and find any that fit our profile."

"Oh, my chocolate thunder, I will get back to you with the results so fast the earth will reverse in rotation." And with that she hung up.

"Hey guys?" JJ spoke up. Everyone looked at her, "Does anyone know what rose meant?"

"What do you mean?" Hotch questioned the blonde.

"I mean, She said, and I quote, 'thanks to my "abilities" I can tell something bad will happen soon' what do you think she means by that?"

"Well she can see the dead, so I guess a spirit must have told her something." Prentiss said.

The team mulled this over and decided to put it off to the back of their minds and worked on the task at hand, to find Jessie Zecklos and the UnSub.

As the sun began to set the team remained unaware of the event that occurred just only a few kilometers away.

**A/N: I PUT UP A POLL VOTE NOW AND GUESS WHO THE KILLER IS! GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE NOW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: so rose got kidnapped after fighting with Hotch. And why hasn't anyone noticed her getting dragged away? A good question…**

Chapter 18

Rose pov.

_Thanks to my abilities I can feel something bad will happen. And with that I stormed out._

Oh how I wished that I was wrong.

Cold. Pain and drowsiness.

That was all I felt. I felt water drip onto my cheeks before the slid down my chin and onto the fabric of my shirt. The coldness of the water was what awoke me. I slowly opened my eyes only to see that I was surrounded in darkness.

I was in a basement. As I looked around I noticed that there were no windows, blocking my access to the world outside. The only way I could leave this basement was through the door that was directly across me. I went to get up from the wall I was up against only to find that I tied to the wall.

A groan sounded off to my right alerting me of another presence. I turned over to see Jesse Zecklos hunched over on a chair breathing heavily. I sighed in relief that he was alive.

"Jesse?" I gently called out. His head whipped to the side, terror filling his eyes. He frantically searched the room, possibly looking for the Unsub before his eyes landed on me. Confusion replaced the receding fear. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"Rose Hathaway." I answered back. I heard a gasp and looked up as recognition crossed his features.

"Rose? How the hell did you get here? Last I remember you left the academy four years ago."

I nodded, "I did leave but I had to come back to work on the murder case with my team."

"What team? and what murder ca- oh, you mean this…. What we're going through right now."

I nodded, "As for your question, I left and went to Virginia and joined the FBI and know there is this murder case here and since nobody could figure out what's going on so they called us. And here we are."

"Wow. Typical. I always knew that you were going to be a guardian. But when you left, I thought you were gonna be a stripper or something. But this is something that I also expected. For you to get a job that protects people." We both shared a laugh before he spoke again, "Rose? If… I don't make it out of here alive; I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything that I've done to upset you. I was young and stupid and was looking for a way to make myself look and feel superior to others. I realized how wrong what I did was after I met Addisyn. She makes me so happy and I was planning to propose to her when this happened."

"Jesse" he was now sobbing, "listen to me, I am going to get you out of here if it is the last thing I do. Do you understand?" he nodded and then I heard the door click open. A strigoi entered the room and his raven black hair covered his face so I wouldn't be able to get a good look at his face.

"Rose Hathaway let's see if your team can find you before our leader decides to make his appearance."

Before he left, he set up a camera by the door and left. A red light instantly flashed and I knew that this was being sent to the team.

Spencer's Pov.

The team met up again the next day and there was no sign of rose anywhere. Last night when I got to the dorm room, she wasn't there and I assumed that she went and visited her friend's Mia and Christian. So now when she didn't come in, I got worried. "Hotch where's rose, Morgan asked Hotch.

"I don't know. But we might as well get started without her." He turned to the screen and clicked a remote which displayed the images of the victims before and after the murders.

"Alright now that we delivered the profile, we just have to either wait for a phone call to tip us off or we have to dig into the history of all the residents here."

We all turned to look at the screen just in time to see it go blank. "What the-"JJ started but stopped as soon as she saw the picture.

Rose appeared on the screen and was tied up against a pole near a wall and beside her was the latest victim Jesse Zecklos.

Rose was taken by the unsub.

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't reviewed! I got school summative and things that came up so I did the best that I could. **

Chapter 19

Reid's POV.

We watched the screen as rose was trying to calm down Jesse.

"Listen to me, he will not get to you if it is the last thing I do."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do if he comes in with some kind of a chain saw and cuts me into little bits of meat?"

She laughed. "I told you, it's not going to happen."

Before he could reply the door opened and the unsub entered the room and they both gasped at who it was.

Rose stuttered, "Lissa?"

Rose's POV

"Lissa?" I said shocked. What the hell?

She laughed. "Hello Rose, aren't you glad to see me? I mean, after all this time apart I thought you'd be jumping with joy over the fact that we could be together again."

"What do you mean by together? You slept with my boyfriend at the time and spread rumors about me being a blood whore and then expect me to come back here fucking giddy as hell. FUCK NO! I am pissed! Now let us out of here!" I spat at her. She looked at me in shock before putting on a gentle smile. "Sweet darling Rose. Can't you see? We were meant to be together. And no one is going to get in the way of our love. Why don't you see that all that I have done for you was out of love and compassion?"

Hold up, "You killed all those people? WHY! What have they ever done to you? They were all innocent and you just went and killed them in cold blood. And we are not meant to be together. I am so confused right now."

"Sweetheart let me explain, I killed all those people because of the harm they've done to you. They don't deserve to live after the pain they've caused." She got a dark look in her eye as she turned to face Jessie, who had been quietly sitting in shock. "I just need to get rid of the rest so we can be happy."

"So you slept with my boyfriend why?" I was still confused about that part.

"I had sex with Dimitri so that you would see that he was and still is a cheating bastard. I would never treat you like that and I can prove it too."

"So you slept with my boyfriend so that I'd break up with him, turned evil and killed all of our friends and classmates so that I'd come back and now you want me to love you and be with you?"

"Yes!" She stood up with an eager look in her eye. "You finally get it!" she was overly excited for a moment before she abruptly turned on Jessie. Stalking towards him she growled, "Now to get rid of this one…" she produced a stake from her little coat and raised it in the air.

"WAIT!" I shouted. She turned to look at me. I took a deep breath, "If you let him go, and promise not to hurt another again. I….will….stay here…with you." I finally said, closing my eyes. I heard the stake clatter to the floor and lissa shout out to the guards. I opened my eyes to find the dragging him away. "If you kill him, I will know." I told them. Lissa made sure to tell them not to kill Jessie. He sent me a look of gratitude before he was pulled out of the room.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay!"

"Yeah….." I looked towards the camera and asked why it was there.

"Because I want your team to see how happy we are together!" She Jumped up clapping her hands before excusing herself.

Where the hell am I? I suddenly remember our bond and I slip into her head.

We were inside a cabin and it appeared to be a two story house. It wasn't grand which probably helped blend in wherever we are. She turned to face a strigoi. "I need you to drive into town and get some clothes for rose.

So we were in a secluded area.

I pulled myself out and looked at the camera.

"We are in a cabin; it's a two story cabin. It's plain enough to help blend into its surroundings and it's in a secluded areas. Please help.

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO! Who guessed it would be lissa? Like it? Hate It? Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: SOORY I TOOK SO LONNG! EXAMS ARE OVER!**

Chapter 20

**Reid's Pov.**

"You heard her, now someone go and alert the queen, Morgan, you call Garcia and tell her to find any cabin around the area. Both secluded and non-secluded."

Prentiss ran off to find the queen and alert her of rose's abduction while Morgan walked off to call Garcia. Meanwhile the rest of the team analyzed the video that we just watched. "Didn't she tell us before that Lissa was her best friend?" Rossi pointed out.

"you're right, so why would she suddenly turn against her all of a sudden?" Hotch questioned.

I mulled over the question in my head and suddenly I realized something, "Guys, Lissa said something about them being together, what if Lissa hid the fact that she was a lesbian and once she found out that Rose was with Dimitri, something inside of her snapped and she felt as if rose betrayed her by dating her mentor? And to break them up she slept with him, but since Rose didn't go running back to Lissa like she expected…" I trailed off, waiting for them to catch on.

"She decided to go and get Rose herself." JJ finished off.

Right then Morgan walked in and told us that Garcia found a location and we all set off to find Rose. On the drive there I couldn't help but think what would happen when we get there. I mean, we're just humans, how are going to fight of vampires in order to save rose? I voiced my thoughts to the team and they seemed to consider it before Hotch responded, "We'll take care of that when the time comes."

We finally reach our destination; we all decided to scout the area together as it was safer to be a united group rather than to fight alone. We inched our way towards the cabin cautious of our surroundings as we moved forward. A twig snapped to our left and we spun around to face the intruder before a mist surrounded the area. It was too late as we realized the mist was knockout gas as we fell one by one and watched the dark cloaked figures approached us.

**Rose Pov. **

Lissa walked back into the room, with a little spring in her step. I'm so happy that we can finally be together. She said as she quickly leaned over to peck my lips. I quickly masked my disgust as I plastered a fake smile over my face and looked at her.

"Although," she continued, "we had to get rid of your friends first as they were lurking around the area."

"Wait what! You can't kill them, just-just bring them here and at least let them live. For me. If you love me." As soon as I questioned her love for me she rushed over to me side grabbing my face in her hands.

"_Of course_ I love you. And if it makes you happy then I'll let them live. But they will have to be tied up." She got up and walked away leaving me alone to my thoughts. Oh I hope to god that everyone's okay. Because I've got a plan to get us out of here.

**A/N: like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

Rose pov.

Strigoi came into the room dragging my team mates into the room. And as promised, they were tied up. They were placed directly across the wall from me and looked like they were unconscious at the moment. The strigoi left the room and I waited for everyone to regain consciousness. Slowly one by one each and every one of them slowly awoke and the first thing out of everyone's mouth was "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I replied, "guys look. I know a way to get out of here so I want you to follow along with whatever I do." They nodded and I looked over at Spencer, who gave me a look telling me that it was time to tell everyone that we are together.

I gave him a nod and he cleared his throat causing the team to look at him. "There's something I need to tell you guys…in case…in case we don't make it."

"What is it kid?" Morgan asked wit concern in his eyes.

"Well…ro-r-rose and I…um, we….well….we've been d-da-d-" he was stuttering so much that I decided to continue for him.

"Spencer and I have been dating for 2 years. And we live together also."

Everyone looked between us in shock. "How the hell have we not figured this out before?" Prentiss exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to know? You guys are the profilers! It's not my fault that Spence and I are good at hiding stuff." I shrugged. They were about to speak again when lissa walked back into the room. "Sweetheart! I see you're awake! I'm sure you must be very hungry so I will send in some food soon." She walks over and places a kiss upon my head before turning to my team. " you see how happy she is here? There was no reason for you to interrupt. We would've lived a happy life together if you hadn't had come and taken her away from me. "

"we understand and we are sorry for what we did." Hotch said.

Lissa seemed satisfied with the answer so she walked out of the room before sending in the food. I was untied and soon the strigoi left the room as well. i went over to the food to inspect it before dumping it in the corner and smashing the glass plate that was given.

"What are you doing?" Rossi asked.

"Since I don't have my stake I need a makeshift weapon. I walk over to each and every one of them and cut off the ropes that restrained them. I told them to just stay where they are and crept over to wait by the door. Around five minutes later the strigoi that was here before came back into the room to take back the food. As soon as he stepped in I pounced on him. We rolled around on the floor, punches and kicks being thrown around before I finally managed to get an opening to his chest and I drove the glass shard straight into his chest. As he began to let out a deafening roar, I clamped my hand over his mouth until I saw his eyes roll back into his head. I got up and dragged off onto a corner and began searching him until I stumbled upon a gun that was in his jackets hidden pocket. I took it and walked back to the door and waited for the next one to come through the doors. My team watched on in silence as we heard footsteps approach the door.

A/N I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! please forgive me and I might rush this part a bit cuz I got a massive writers block rite now….


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'm ssssssoooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o ssssoooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrryy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I know it's short! But I have writers block! PM me if you have any suggestions! I'll give you full credit!

The door opened and I pounced not looking at who it was. They screamed and before I could get a hit on them I felt a sharp sting on my neck. Jumping back I felt my neck and looked up. Lissa. She fucking bit me! "What the fuck?" I shouted.

"Rose! W-why the hell would you do that?" Lissa looked at me with fury in her eyes. It was then that I felt the darkness that filled her and consumed her. So this was why she was doing this. "Liss, you're being controlled by the darkness; you don't want to do any of this." She looked up at me and broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." She choked out sobbing. I honestly didn't expect her to break down this fast. Something must be happening. Taking a look into her mind, all I felt was guilt and sadness coming from her so I walked up to her and hugged her, I still kept a part of myself in her mind just to make sure she isn't planning anything and ask her where the phone is. She pulls it out of her pocket and gives it to me. I take it and dial dimitri's number. He picks up, "Hello?" "Dimitri, its rose! I'm at (addresses name….couldn't think of one) lissa is the unsub and she has us captive. But she's fine now which is weird, please come and get us. But be careful because there is a lot of strigoi here." "I'm on my way." He hung up and I went back to comforting lissa. I hope they get here soon.

A/N: I'm at a serious writers block! If you guys have any suggestions as to where the story should go please feel free to PM me! I NEED SOME HELP!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: okay so I had a serious writer's block and one of you lovely reviewers I now know what I will be doing for the rest of the story. So full credit to **TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone.**

Chapter 23

I could hear the cars pull up and car doors open. They were here. As they made their way downstairs I could feel lissa tense and I held onto her tighter. As soon as the dimitri and the guardians came through the doors, lissa pushed me off her forcefully, which caught me off guard and sent me tumbling back. From my side view I could see her running after a wooden stake in the corner of the room before launching herself at spencer. My heart clenched as I saw them crash to the floor. I picked myself off the floor and looked at the guardians pleadingly before hurling myself towards lissa and spence trying to put myself between them as I fought her off. Finally she was pulled off of us by dimitri and was taken away back to the royal court. I got up and looked at spencer who was absolutely fine much to my delight. The rest of the team and I went back to the suv's that were outside and were driven back to the court where, hopefully, everything would go back to normal.

A/N: **PLEASE READ!** it's gonna take longer to update since I just got back to school. So I'm going to finish writing the story before I post anything else.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long! I guess I lost my writers touch….BUT I'M BACK!**

**That and I'm working on a new story. It's not a fan fiction of anything. It's not a crossover of anything….**

**It's completely original. I am writing a story with characters that I have made up and received no help what so ever! How about a pat on the back for me? **

**There's that and my internet is down so by the time I upload this chapter it will probably be a week since I have written it…. SO! Tell me if you would like me to put the story up on fan fiction so you guys can read it! It's a crime story, possibly little to no romance in the beginning. But maybe there will be near the end. And if you guys like it I'll write a sequel as well! ANYWAYS…. ENOUGH WITH THE BLABBER JABBER! READ ON! **

**Chapter 23.**

As soon as we got back to the academy, Lissa was rushed to the hospital wing, I mean, even if she did try and kill me and my team, she's still a royal and a moroi, so they come first. Also Spencer and I were also taken to the hospital ward so we could get checked out as well. On the walk there I began to feel light headed and felt everything move before I fell to the ground. I heard voices around me and arms catch me before I passed out.

**Morgan pov.**

I rushed forward as Hathaway fell forward and wrapped my arms around her. I could see Reid try and get to her but Hotch was holding him up to keep him from falling over. The fact that they were together surprised me. No offence but, Hathaway is smoking hot and Reid, well he does have the looks, but his awkwardness around females and pretty much anybody makes it hard to believe that he could last in a relationship this long. The look on his face when Hathaway fell though, it's got me thinking otherwise.

I heard rose whimper in my arms. "Shh baby girl, we're almost at the nurses room." When we finally made it to the nurses' station they took one look at Hathaway and Reid's faces and immediately took them to one of their examination rooms.

The wait seemed to take forever as we waited for the nurse or doctor to come out and tell us their conditions. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the doctor walked out and the look on his face told us that it was good news. " is perfectly fine. He seemed a bit sore from the fall he took but it's nothing that a little rest can't fix. As for Agent Hathaway, she can never be at this school without landing herself in the nurses' station." We all laughed with the doctor at that. "Although she is awake now, her body is a little sore from the hits that she had received and also her b−""SHUT UP!" we heard rose yell from the room, apparently she could hear us even though the doctor was whispering.

He saw our confused looks; "I'm pretty sure she told you about the Dhampir's enhanced senses?" we all nodded. "Well there you go" he laughed and walked away, but not before saying we could go in and see her.

**Rose pov. **

The team walked in and I looked up them before asking where Spencer was. "He's in the other room." "Can you bring him here please?" JJ walked off to go get him and I was left with the rest of my team.

"Are you alright?" Rossi asked.

"Ya I'm fine, well, just a bit sore and a couple of bruises, but nothing I haven't received before." Spence walked into the room and I asked everyone if I could speak to him alone. They filed out of the room before Spencer came to sit on the edge of my bed. "What's up?" he asked. I took a deep breath and face him before telling him what the doctor told me earlier.

_I woke up in a bed facing the ceiling that looked all too familiar. I was in the hospital ward. I sat up and looked around just as the doctor walked in._

"_Ah rose. Nice to see you awake. Now tell me are you feeling sore?"_

_I was about to say no when my side began irritating me. So I responded, "Yes."_

"_Alright then, we're going to do a few tests on you just to make sure nothing else is wrong"_

_Then he proceeded to do the necessary tests and walked out before coming back a few minutes later with the results. _

"_Well . it's seems that you are completely fine and the little one is also fit as fiddle."_

_Wait…..WHAT!_

"_what do you mean…'_the little one' _?"_

_He looked at me and said " … you're pregnant."_

_Shit. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Shit.

Spencer looked at me with little to no emotion on his face. I mean, I can understand why, I'm 22 and he's 23. We're still too young, even though we've been together long enough.

What shocked the fuck out of me was his reaction.

A smile made its way onto his face as he rushed forward and brought me into a hug. "We're having a baby…." He whispered, as if still trying to believe it. "You're not mad?" I asked, "Don't you think that we're still too young?"

"Of course not! I mean both you and I are more mature than the entire team put together, and even then we manage to be immature at the same time. I can see it in you that you have the motherly instinct whenever you're with jack and I've always wanted to see you like that with our child. And now you've given me that, I love you so much that whenever I look at you, I can see my entire life planned out before me. Taking walks in the parks without caring that the team will see, getting married and having our child, and one day even have more children and maybe even grandchildren. I want that life with you and with our child growing inside of you; it only makes my life get better. And rose?"

I looked up at him. Only to find his gorgeous eyes staring right back into mine. He got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket. Where he got that ring from, I have no fucking clue, but it made my breath hitch and my eyes tear up.

"Rosemarie Nicole Hathaway, will you marry me?"

I shook my head so hard that I thought I lost a few brain cells. "Yes" he smiled and got up placing the ring on my finger before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I don't know how long we stayed there kissing, but I don't care, I love him, all of him, I can't wait to marry him and start a new life with no worrying whatsoever! I wonder when we should tell the team.

"OUCH MAMA! THAT HURT!" Morgan's yelling caused us to pull away from each other and look towards the door where we see the rest of the team standing either glaring or laughing at Morgan.

"Well next try and use your brain before you decide to ruin the little moment they were having! I mean, you're so insensitive!" Garcia yelled at him.

What Morgan said, I don't know, but I didn't really care because I am so happy right now!

"did you guys hear anything?" I asked.

"we just heard Reid propose to you! OMG girlie! Congratulations! Let me see the ring!" Garcia rushed towards me and grabbed my hand, cooing over the ring as the rest of the team came around us and congratulated us.

I loved this. I was going to marry the man of my dreams and have his child. On top of that the team, my family, embraced our relationship and I've never felt more closer to him. My life is absolutely perfect and nothing could ruin it.

Right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wrong…. Oh was I soooooo wrong.

**A/N: to be honest with you guys... i was gonna make this the last chapter because a was at a huge writers block and didn't think you guys liked the story. :( but a comment from HATHAWAYLOVER has pushed me to continue to write this story. and tell me whether or not you like this story, because belive it or not, it's your guys' comments that leave me motivated to write this story. LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
